La historia de Tweek y Craig
by just-a-ruboy
Summary: Tras una decisión del "destino" Tweek y Craig descubren la existencia de una relación entre ellos. ¿Quién planeó esto? ¿Acaso Tweek siente algo por Craig?. Solo algo es seguro, Craig conoce sus sentimientos y sabe que lo único que siente por Tweek es desagrado. Creek, Yaoi, Southpark, gay fanfic
1. Tweek

**-I-**

 **"Tweek"**

El primer día de clases nunca prometía algo nuevo, en aquellas largas noches de insomnio, fui capaz de escribir un cronograma de todo lo que pasaba en los primeros días de escuela, era bastante simple: A las 8:00 am el timbre sonaba por todos los pasillos, avisándonos de aquella "motivadora" charla de bienvenida de la directora Victoria, quien, debo aclarar, fue reemplazada por el Director PC, ese fue uno de los primeros grandes fallos de mi planificación.

En fin, tras aquel discurso, nos tocaba ir a las salas para nuestra primera clase y de ahí en adelante el día se repetía por el resto del año. Aún así, las cosas siempre tomaban un giro inesperado, un pequeño cambio en mis horarios, provocaba que perdiera el control de mi cuerpo y la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí. En más de una ocasión tuve que esconderme de todos para intentar controlar mi mente, pero lo único que lograba aminorar mi ansiedad era una buena taza de café de mi padre. Nunca supe qué hacía a ese café tan especial del resto. Un día, en qué la duda no me dejó tranquilo, fui a por todas las variedades de café del pueblo y los probé uno a uno y aunque todos tenían el mismo proceso de elaboración como de ingredientes, aún así no podía descifrar la diferencia del de mi padre con los otros, y a mala suerte mía, mi padre nunca ha querido decirme cuál es su "ingrediente secreto".

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, pensaba en todo esto y en los posibles cambios que se pudieran realizar para estar preparado ante todo, recuerda Tweek: _"No te alarmes, todo estará bien, nadie te bajará los pantalones, nadie se burlará de ti"_ Esas habían sido las palabras de mis padres ante de salir de casa. Ellos también como yo, sabían que aún así estaba nervioso, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Siempre llegaba algo que arruinaba mis planes y quedaba solo, a la deriva del mundo.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos, pasé junto a la parada del autobús, en donde pude divisar, como de costumbre, a Eric, Kyle, Stan y Kenny. A pesar de llevarme bien con ellos no me acerqué a saludarlos, no quería llegar tarde, a fin de cuentas eran tan solo las 7:30 am, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Seguí caminando un par de minutos viendo como a las 7:40 am el autobús iba de camino a la parada a recoger a los 4 chicos de siempre. Si algo admiraba de ellos, era su capacidad para meterse en problemas y siempre salirse con la suya, no importaba qué fuera, siempre estaban en algo esos cuatro.

Iba llegando a la escuela cuando escuché el timbre – **¡Qué!, ¿Cómo es posible?** – Exclamé comenzando a perder la tranquilidad. Miré mi reloj, las 7:50, algo había pasado, ya todo estaba perdido, mi planificación falló antes de entrar a la escuela, otro fracaso a tu lista Tweek.

Sin estar preparado, unas risas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, eran los chicos, al verme, Kyle extendió su mano y solo en ese momento me percaté que estaba arrodillado y a punto de perder el control sobre mis emociones– **Vamos Tweek, solo adelantaron unos minutos** –Dijo ayudando a levantarme sin poder evitar escuchar los quejidos de Eric. – **¡Estos hijos de puta!, hacernos entrar más temprano el primer día de clases, de seguro es por alguna festividad judía, gracias judío maldito!** – Dijo mirando con odio a Kyle. – **¡Cállate gordo! Esto no es culpa mía, ahora entremos o nos meteremos en problemas.** – Le respondió Kyle mientras caminábamos en dirección al gimnasio.

Una vez dentro, me senté junto a Clyde y Craig, saludándolos sutilmente esperando las palabras del director.

Exactamente a las 8:00, el director PC tomó el micrófono y comenzó a saludarnos. "Nota mental, el discurso comenzó a las 8:00, diez minutos antes que la última vez".

– _ **Muy bien, escuchen todos, les doy la bienvenida a su primer día de clases. Tenemos mucho por hacer hoy, así que iré al punto. Una de nuestras estudiantes realizará un discurso de inducción frente a la gran cantidad de niñas asiáticas que hemos recibido este año. Denle la bienvenida a Wendy Testaburger**._– ¿Ahora los estudiantes dan los discursos? Esto no puede ser bueno...

– _ **Bienvenidos sean todos y todas, hoy les hablaré del increíble y talentoso arte asiático llamado Yaoi, Yaoi es una mezcla de emoción y belleza centrado en dos chicos que se aman, en donde hay un seme, o activo, el cual domina al uke, o pasivo cómo podemos ver en la siguiente imagen "Tweek y Craig, amor prohibido"**_ – Apenas se mostró aquel dibujo, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, pude sentir como mis oídos se tapaban y mis manos comenzaba a sudar notoriamente mientras me daba cuenta como todos se volteaban a verme a mí y a Craig, quién se giró hacia mí para mirarme completamente sorprendido– **Tweek... ¿Qué mierda?** – Por primera vez en mi vida, se había cumplido el peor de mis miedos, que ocurriera algo que no estuviera en mis opciones. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?...


	2. Craig

-II-

 **"Craig"**

El primer día de clases por fin se acercaba. En contraste con mis amigos, estaba entusiasmado por entrar, tener más de dos meses de vacaciones lo encontraba completamente agotador. Claro que todos los chicos pensaban lo contrario, en más de una ocasión, cuando fui a una pequeña junta en la casa de Token, había escuchado a todos desear tener más vacaciones. Lo cierto era que jamás pude entender el motivo de aquello. Por un lado, no te levantas temprano, no tienes deberes que realizar, no rindes exámenes y todo ese tipo de cosas que a la gran mayoría les fastidia realizar. Pero por otro lado, eran esas mismas cosas las que me fascinaban de la escuela, esa planificación semanal nos otorgaba una línea la cual seguir para rendir correctamente.

Desde que tengo memoria he pensado así, el razonar, estar equilibrado, concentrado te puede llevar muy lejos en esta vida. Ya cuando entré a la escuela, hacer amigos fue muy fácil, todos vieron lo organizado y centrado que era para mis cosas. Muchos creen que mi seriedad es porque soy un hijo de puta, peor que Eric Cartman, _¿No es así?_ Pero no, simplemente no veo motivos para exaltarse o dejarse llevar por las emociones. Es por eso que debo admitirme algo. A pesar de que no suelo llevarme por mis emociones, se me hace imposible no odiar a Tweek Tweak.

* * *

Desde el primer día en que entró a la sala, con esa camisa mal abotonada y esa mirada de perdición, supe que no me llevaría bien con él. Aún así, intenté hablarle, llegar a conocerlo. Me dije a mi mismo "Tal vez fue una mala primera impresión" y segunda, tercera, cuarta y muchas más impresiones. Desde sus esporádicos espasmos a su imposibilidad de recitar una frase sin interrumpirse, llegué a la conclusión de que me desagrada todo de él porque representa todo lo que yo no soy, ¿Cómo alguien no puede ser capaz de quedarse quieto por un par de minutos, de practicar lo que tiene que decir? En más de una ocasión, pude ver como movía su puesto de atrás hacia adelante por "no estar en el lugar adecuado" o como se desabotonaba la camisa para dejarla aún peor. En fin, no le dedicaré más pensamientos a él ya que no quiero perder la serenidad de mi mente.

Después de una pensativa ducha, fui hasta mi habitación para vestirme como de costumbre, con el suéter azul que tanto me gustaba, junto con aquel gorro del mismo color con un pequeño detalle amarillo en su centro. Al terminar, bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, en donde mis padres me esperaban con el desayuno. **-Buenos días Craig, tu desayuno está servido. ¿Listo para tu primer día de clases?-** Dijo mi madre recibiéndome, como de costumbre, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente. **-Buenos días mamá, claro que si, el primer día nos entregan el cómo será el año, así que planeo adelantar mis deberes una vez termine la escuela.** \- Le respondí saludando a mi padre con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba para desayunar.- **No tienes porque apresurar las cosas hijo, tienes todo el año para hacerlo-** Agregó mi padre mientras miraba el periódico a un lado de su taza de café.

El resto de la mañana fue tan tranquilo como podría esperarse de un pueblo montañés. Terminé el desayuno para así alistar mis cosas en la mochila, no era mucho, un cuaderno y un lápiz era más que suficiente para el primer día. Una vez listo, me despedí de mis padres para así salir de mi casa. Al estar afuera, fui recibido por la refrescante brisa de mañana que era habitual en nuestro pueblo, no pude evitar sonreír mientras me encaminaba a la escuela.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el pavimento, iba observando todo mi alrededor, realmente me gustaba mi pueblo natal, desde los árboles hasta aquella vista postal de las montañas que cubría todo el ambiente de fondo. Un día mis padres me llevaron a la capital del estado, Denver y a pesar de la variedad de cosas, no cambiaría por nada del mundo ésta tranquilidad por el bullicio de las calles y de los edificios de la ciudad.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegué a la escuela, miré mi reloj, eran las 7:20 am osea, el momento preciso para disfrutar de una tranquilidad adentro. No me costó trabajo averiguar que la gran mayoría de los chicos llegaba entre las 7:30-7:40 am, por lo que se había vuelto una costumbre disfrutar la escuela solo para mí en aquellos diez minutos. Empecé a caminar por los pasillos divisando en la distancia a un par de niños que, según mi parecer, habían sido obligados a llegar temprano, debido al cansancio que se reflejaba en sus caras. Seguí caminando, saludando algunos rostros conocidos en el camino.- **Buenos días señor Mackey** \- Dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.- **Oh, buenos días Craig, m'kay, espero que estés listo para el discurso de hoy, promete ser muy motivador, m'kay** \- Respondió pasando en frente mío.- **Eso espero señor Mackey, eso espero**.-

Al llegar a mi casillero, dejé mi mochila dentro para así ir a nuestro lugar habitual de juntas con mis amigos, la cual consistía en un pequeño rincón de los pasillos entre la cafetería y el gimnasio, como de costumbre, fui el primero en llegar, después llegó Clyde, a quién saludé cordialmente para así ponernos al día. Al rato después llegó Token quien se unió a nuestra charla hasta que escuchamos el sonido del timbre, ninguno se preocupó de la hora, simplemente entramos al gimnasio y nos sentamos los tres juntos, Token, Clyde y yo.

* * *

Segundos después de que el timbre dejara de sonar, pude ver como Tweek, nervioso como siempre, se sentaba al lado mío y me dedicaba un pequeño saludo, el cual obviamente respondí, no porque me desagradaba, lo iba a ignorar o tratarlo mal, de alguna manera Tweek siempre se unía a nuestras charlas, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, a pesar de mi opinión personal hacia él.

El director PC llegó a los segundos después dando la bienvenida oficial a todos para luego presentar a Wendy quien traía un discurso inclusivo dado a la cantidad de alumnos nuevos.

- ** _Bienvenidos sean todos y todas, hoy les hablaré del increíble y talentoso arte asiático llamado Yaoi, Yaoi es una mezcla de emoción y belleza centrado en dos chicos que se aman, en donde hay un seme, o activo, el cual domina al uke, o pasivo, cómo podemos ver en la siguiente imagen "Tweek y Craig, amor prohibido"_** \- Apenas escuché mi nombre unido al de Tweek, junto con aquella imagen proyectada para todos los alumnos, sentí como mis defensas se rompían y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, pero no por vergüenza, sino de rabia. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante idea?, ¿Quién puede pensar que entre Tweek y yo hay algo amoroso? Rápidamente las miradas se hicieron presente y sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, por primera vez, fui testigo de como me giraba para ver al rubio sentado la lado mío, quien se encontraba sufriendo de igual manera.- **Tweek... ¿Qué mierda?** \- Las palabras brotaron de mis labios mientras miraba al contrario en busca de alguna explicación, en cambio lo que obtuve fue ver como se levantaba y rápidamente salía del gimnasio, escapando de la situación en un manojo de nervios.

* * *

Por alguna razón, no me vi capaz de hacer lo mismo, no quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya había producido la imagen, por lo que, a mi mala suerte, me quedé sentado mientras miraba cómo salían más y más dibujos de nosotros dos cada vez más simulando que estábamos juntos. El tiempo se me hizo eterno, pero una vez que Wendy terminó, el director PC nos dio la indicación de quedarnos un par de minutos en receso. Velozmente salí del gimnasio en dirección a una de las salidas traseras de la escuela debido a que me sentía ahogado. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿Esto es lo que se siente no poder controlar tu cuerpo?... Sea lo que sea, lo detesto.

Intenté calmarme respirando un poco rápido mientras daba un par de pasos en aquel desolado lugar. De pronto, detecté un movimiento desde el rabillo de mi ojo, al voltearme, vi a Tweek sentado con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho usando estas para ocultar su rostro. En completo silencio me acerqué a él y carraspeé mi garganta para que notara mi presencia. Tweek levantó su cabeza y al verme, vi como sus mejillas se coloraban y sus ojos se abrían en gran medida. Fingiendo estar calmado, respondí su mirada antes de hablar.— **Tweek, ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?**

 _/Hola! muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final de este nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo estés disfrutando. Ésta es mi primera historia en Wattpad y de Fanfic, así que me sería de gran ayuda que dejes un comentario al respecto para así poder saber tu opinión y del mismo modo motivarme para continuar publicando, gracias y nos vemos!_


	3. Clyde

**-III-**

 **"Clyde"**

Ese sí que había sido un peculiar discurso de bienvenida. La noticia rápidamente voló por los pasillos apenas unos segundos después de que todos saliéramos del gimnasio. Todos fuimos testigos de cómo Tweek escapaba de la situación mientras que Craig se quedaba en su lugar por todo el discurso, pero una vez terminado todo, fue el primero en salir apresuradamente del lugar. Nunca lo había visto así, presa del pánico y huyendo a quién sabe dónde.

— **Clyde, ¿Sabes algo al respecto?** —Me preguntó Token en los pasillos con una expresión de total confusión en su rostro— **Estoy tan impactado como el resto, ninguno de los dos dijo o dio pistas sobre esto** — Le respondí sin poder evitar soltar una mueca en mi rostro rascando mis brazos en señal de preocupación. No es que fuéramos homofóbicos o algo por el estilo, todos disfrutamos de nuestras reuniones con Big Gay Al como también del señor esclavo y posteriormente, el extraño proceso que vivió el señor Garrison, sino que el "problema "estaba en que nadie lo vio venir. En cuántas ocasiones no nos juntamos todos para conversar, jugar o simplemente pasar el rato, nunca vimos algún comportamiento extraño o de favoritismo entre el uno y el otro, por eso resultaba tan extraña aquella situación.

— **Tal vez no es más que una broma muy bien elaborada** — Dijo Token apartándome de mis pensamientos. — **No lo creo amigo, mira a la chicas** — Respondí apuntando a un grupo de chicas que abrazaban pequeños dibujos que tenían sobre Teeek y Craig. Los dibujos eran de todas las variedades, desde un Craig indiferente hasta uno desnudo frente a Tweek, era algo que nunca creí ver.

En un arrebato de emociones, fui hasta aquel grupo interrumpiendo su conversación con mi serio semblante. — **¿De dónde sacaron eso?, ¿Acaso no entienden que es una broma? Teeek y Craig no están juntos**. —Dije notando un leve enfado en el tono de mi voz. — **No te exaltes Clyde, todas las niñas en la escuela tienen uno así, las nuevas compañeras los están regalando en el patio central de la escuela**. — Me respondió Bebe mirándome con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.— **Pues les diré que dejen de hacerlo, la broma ya terminó**.— Enfaticé dándole la espalda en dirección al patio. — **¿No estarás celoso Clyde?** —Agregó Bebe mirando a las chicas para que se unieran al momento.— **¿Acaso sientes algo por Tweek?** — Agregó entre risas obligándome a voltear para mirarla con una expresión que no pude descifrar si era enojo o algo más. — **No digas tonterías niña** — Bufé volviendo a acercarme a ella en un intento por responderle aquella desafiante mirada. — **Oh ya veo... entonces tal vez sientes algo por Craig.** — Dijo ella observado como mi semblante cambiaba y un pequeño rubor aparecía en mis mejillas al escuchar dicho nombre. — **Creo que di en el clavo** — Murmuró Bebe al ser la única en percatarse de mí reacción debido a su cercanía. — **Yo... tengo que irme** — Murmuré escapando de aquella incómoda situación.

* * *

Una vez que estuve fuera de la vista de aquel grupo y al haberme separado de Token, me dirigí al baño más cercano encerrándome en el primer cubículo disponible, para así intentar controlar mis pensamientos. ¿Era cierto lo que decía Bebe?, ¿Siento algo por alguno de ellos? O para ser más exactos, ¿Siento algo por Craig? La noticia de su supuesto noviazgo realmente había causado algo en mí, pero no por ese motivo, ¿o sí? Craig es mi amigo, uno con quien me llevo muy bien, he ido en varias oportunidades a su casa y él a la mía, conozco a sus padres, él a los míos y no podemos negar el hecho de que es guapo, Token y yo sabíamos la cantidad de chicas que estaban detrás suya, pero por algún caso, Craig no se tomaba el tiempo en aquellas cosas, es un chico muy sistemático, no suele preocuparse por encontrar pareja o de mejorar la opinión que los demás puedan tener de él.

Entonces, ¿Es cierto? ¿Siento algo por Craig? volví a formular la pregunta intentando descubrir que pasaba por mi mente y por mi corazón. ¿La noticia me afectó?, O más bien, ¿El hecho de que tenga algo con Tweek específicamente, me alteró? Tweek era parte de nuestro grupo, la gran mayoría de las veces se juntaba con nosotros en el patio y en alguna de nuestras casas cuando aceptaba la invitación. No era un chico que llamara mucho la atención, una vez que te acostumbrabas a sus ataques de pánico, a el prominente olor a café cuando entraba por la puerta y su camisa mal cerrada, se convertía en un chico más del montón, pero aún así Craig vio algo en él...

* * *

Fue difícil saber cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado, lo próximo de lo que supe, fue el sonido del timbre que nos avisaba la hora para entrar a clases. Dejé pasar un momento y salí cautelosamente del cubículo, no sabía cuál era mi estado, pero no quería ser visto por alguien ahora. Al verme solo, me acerqué al lavado y mirándome al espejo, me lavé el rostro intentando componer mi mirada. — **No es nada raro, solo estoy exaltado como todo el mundo ante la noticia, no siento nada por Craig, nada** — Me dije a mi mismo respirando pausadamente intentando no mostrar alguna señal al respecto.

Entré a la clase soltando un suspiro de alivio al notar que el profesor aún no había llegado, rápidamente fui a mi lugar para sentarme antes de que lo hiciera. Una vez entré en ambiente, me percaté que había dos asientos vacíos, el de Tweek y Craig, obviamente, como también me di cuenta de que todos estaban hablando del tema. _"¿Acaso no hacen una linda pareja?, Definitivamente Tweek es el uke y Craig es el seme, ¡Solo míralos!, No puedo creer que estén juntos"._ Esto era realmente molestoso, por lo que oculté mi rostro entre mis manos mientras me apoyaba sobre mi pupitre en un intento por no escuchar aquellos murmullos. De pronto, todas las voces cesaron, creándose un silencio absoluto, ante la curiosidad, levanté mi rostro sin poder evitar sorprenderme al ver entrar a Craig y a Tweek detrás de este. Al sentarse, pude escuchar los quejidos de Tweek al ver todos los ojos posados en los dos, por lo que Craig, algo malhumorado, miró a sus alrededores diciendo. - **No tienen nada que mirar, aquí no pasa nada** \- Bufó fingiendo concentrarse en el libro de su pupitre.

* * *

No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que llegó el profesor, quién se disculpó por el retraso y comenzó a explicar la materia de hoy, era algo relacionado con las ecuaciones de segundo grado, lo cierto era que no pude prestar atención a la dicha clase, me vi prácticamente obligado por mis instintos a mirar a Craig por toda la hora, agradecí en silencio que no se diera cuenta de mi curiosa mirada. Debía admitirlo, sus facciones, a pesar de su corto edad, estaban muy bien definidas, tenía unos intensos ojos de color negro, los cuales podías sentir que traspasaban todo tu interior, tenía una nariz ni muy gruesa ni muy delgada y según mi parecer, un poco levantada, la cual le daba una gran ventaja a la hora de mirar seductoramente, pero si algo debía destacar, eran sus manos, no sabía qué es lo que tenían, pero en más de una ocasión, sobre todo en la clase de música, me había quedado mirando el movimiento de sus dedos.

- **Señor Donovan, será mejor que mire su cuaderno, no va a encontrar las respuestas en el rostro de su compañero Tucker**. - Aquellas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, provocando un ligero rubor, ésta vez de vergüenza, en mis mejillas al ver como los demás, en especial Craig, se volteaban a verme. - _felicidades profesor, se ganó un lugar en mi lista negra._ **Si... lo lamento profesor**. - Dije aclarando mi garganta abriendo el cuaderno en frente mío para fingir que realizaba las tareas, cuando en verdad, lo único que quería era ocultarme en mi cama y no volver a salir nunca más.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió tan aburrida como siempre, al sonar el último timbre que indicaba la libertad de aquel lugar, comencé a guardar mis cosas sin poder evitar mirar como Craig y Tweek salían apresurados de los primeros del salón hacia quién sabe dónde, pude escuchar unas pequeñas risas provenientes de un grupo de niñas. Con un suspiro me levanté de mi lugar y me encaminé hacia la salida sintiendo lo abrumada que estaba mi cabeza debido a todo lo que ocurrió hoy. Una vez afuera, pude ver a Craig y Tweek hablando en un pequeño rincón apartado de la salida principal de la escuela. Fuera lo que fuera, algo ocurría entre ellos dos... pero no debería preocuparme, a fin de cuentas, no siento nada por Craig... ¿O sí?


	4. Tweek 02

Nunca fui una persona que creyera en seres superiores o cosas por el estilo, pero de existir uno, definitivamente me odiaba, en gran medida. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que de todos los posibles escenarios, de todos los posibles días, justo ocurriera lo más inesperado en el primer día? ¡En el primer día!, ¿Qué me espera el resto del año? Seguramente solo sufrimiento.

No fui capaz de ser consciente tras aquello, lo último que recuerdo es un intenso frío en mi rostro producto de las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos a medida que corría por los pasillos en busca de un lugar tranquilo, después, logré hallar un rincón clandestino cerca de la salida trasera de la escuela, el cual no dude en usar para intentar descifrar lo que había pasado hace apenas un par de segundos.

En la tranquilidad de mi escondite, lo único que podía escuchar eran los acelerados latidos de mi corazón junto con mis frenéticas manos que se golpeaban contra el pavimento al ritmo de mis respiraciones en un intento por controlar mis impulsos. ¿Craig y yo juntos? Nunca en la vida aquella idea había cruzado mi mente, no por que se tratase de Craig, sino que por ser una relación amorosa. Aquello era una de las primeras cosas que detestaba en todo el mundo, tener que estar consintiendo a un otro, regalarle cosas, dedicarle tiempo... era simplemente demasiada presión, ¿Y si no le gustaba mi regalo?, ¿Y si me sudaba la mano mientras caminábamos juntos?, definitivamente era bastante presión... Entonces ¿De donde sacaron esas niñas que entre él y yo existía algo?

* * *

De pronto, entre tanto abotonar y desabotonar mi camiseta, un familiar y tranquilizador aroma llegó a mi nariz, se trataba de un pequeño envase con café líquido en su interior. Rápidamente lo abrí y a pesar de encontrarse frío, el simple olor logró que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. Tras esto, lo tomé en completo silencio agradeciendo a mis padres por aquel pequeño gesto, el cual se volvió un salvavidas importante en mi primer día.

Para cuando mis latidos y respiración volvieron a la normalidad, pude sentir como mi cabeza me pesaba y dolía en gran magnitud, por lo que me apoyé en la pared de mi izquierda intentando concentrarme frente a lo que venía, pero ¿Qué es lo que se venía? En unos minutos, cuando el acto termine, bastará con que una persona me vea para que me llenen de preguntas y no me dejen respirar tranquilo... ¿Será muy tarde para cambiarse de escuela? O de estado, eso sería mucho mejor... Y ni hablar de cuando vea a Craig... su reacción había sido bien clara, no estaba contento, sino todo lo contrario, estaba molesto y al parecer lo estaba conmigo, ¿Acaso no sabrá que esto no es mi culpa? Dios... no puedo con esto, es mucho que procesar, ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?

Lo que no podía entender era ¿Porqué con él?, ¿Qué diferenciaba a Craig del resto de mis compañeros? algún motivo debieron tener para fingir que estábamos juntos. Desde que tengo memoria me he juntado con él, no es que fuéramos mejor amigos ni mucho menos, simplemente eramos parte del mismo grupo de amigos, no lo odiaba, de hecho, me agradaba bastante. Desde que lo conocí admiré lo ordenado que era, nunca vi en su ropa alguna suciedad o algo que no estuviera bien puesto, de alguna forma eso me calmaba... — **Oh dios...** — Exclamé nervioso. ¿Acaso eso significa que me gusta Craig? No puede ser... es solo un amigo, ¿No? — **¡Dios!** —Exclamé nuevamente casi al borde del grito al sentir como mi mente volvía a jugarme una mala pasada. Rápidamente oculté mi rostro entre mis piernas y fui respirando pausadamente para intentar calmarme. "No estás enamorado de Craig, no lo conoces, es imposible, imposible". Repetía en mi mente aquellas palabras para relajarme aún más rápido.

* * *

Habían transcurrido bastantes minutos y ahí seguía yo, ocultó en mi perfecto escondite, no planeaba salir, con esconderme hasta el final de la clase sería suficiente como para ir a esconderme a mi casa hasta que termine el año, ese si era un buen plan.

De pronto, sentí un ruido muy cerca mío, creí escuchar mal, pero al escuchar otro aún más cerca, no pude evitar levantar mi rostro en un intento por descubrir aquello. Al hacerlo, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, era él, me había encontrado y estaba en frente mío, mirándome con aquellos intensos ojos marrones, los cuales partían mi mente y mi tranquilidad en dos. "Tweek, que mierda acaba de pasar" Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios y las que terminaron por sacarme de mi estado de paz y tranquilidad.

— **Craig... yo...** — Murmuré sin ser capaz de mirar su rostro, por lo que rápidamente lo bajé fingiendo concentrarme en el pavimento— **No sé qué es lo que quieres... pero no es mi culpa...** — Agregué luego al ver que él no se marchaba.

— **Y supongo entonces que no es culpa de nadie, y que por amor al arte hay millones de dibujos nuestros como si fuéramos pareja, todos parecen saber de aquello menos yo ¡¿Y me dices que no es tu culpa?! ¿Cómo explicas eso? Levántate, no sirve de nada que estés sentado ahí** —Respondió con un tono agresivo y dominante, por lo que no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso mientras secaba mi rostro sin poder resistir aquella penetrante mirada.

— **Craig... te digo la verdad, yo tampoco sé qué fue lo que pasó, jamás creí que pasara algo como eso...yo...** — Dije viéndome interrumpido al sentir y ver como tomaba mi camiseta y se dedicaba a abotonarla correctamente.— **¿Tan difícil es ordenar tu maldita camiseta? ¡No es como si fuera nueva, es la misma que usas todo los malditos días!** — Dijo tirando de esta hasta haberla arreglado, lo cual causó que perdiera el hilo de la conversación haciéndome sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.— **Craig... tranqulízate, estoy de tu lado, también detesto esto, quiero que se termine** — Dije soltando un suspiro al ver como aquellas palabras lograban calmar su temperamento aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

— **Muy bien, que sepas que esto tampoco me gusta a mí, ser víctima de aquella humillación pública, el ser emparejado con alguien como tú... dios, ¡mírame, aún sigo molesto, nunca me había pasado algo así!** —Dijo volteándose para golpear una pequeña caja de madera entre la basura, la cual se rompió y sus restos quedaron esparcidos por todo el lugar. — **Ahora escúchame** — Dijo después de unos segundos volteándose nuevamente para mirarme fijamente.— **Esto es lo que haremos. Iremos a clases como si todo esto no nos importada, ya que ¡así es! y una vez terminada la clase irás con las niñas asiáticas y les dirás que detengan todo lo que están haciendo, ¿queda claro?** —Dijo sin despegar su mirada de mi.— **¿Qué? ¿Porqué yo? No quiero hacerlo, es mucha presión** —Respondí mirándolo sorprendido y asustado. El tener que hablarle a desconocidos y sobre todo a un grupo de niñas, no era algo que estuviera en mi lista de deseados.

— **Pues porque YO lo digo, ¿mejor?** — Respondió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para luego bufar y caminar a la entrada. Al voltearse, pude notar como su semblante se volvía más suave y comprensivo, no supe descifrar el motivo, pero tras eso, soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta diciendo.— **Lo siento... ahora vamos a clases, si llegamos tarde se crearán nuevos rumores...**

 _/Hey, hola a todos y todas. Lamento haber dejado la historia por un par de semanas. Lo cierto es que tuve que organizarme debido a mis clases en la universidad, pero no teman, seguiré actualizando de vez en cuando. Y ahí es donde entran ustedes, dejen comentarios, ya sea si les gusta o si no, todo me sirve para poder motivarme y no actualizar cada 1 mes. Así me hacen saber qué es lo que opinan, más allá de ser una simple visita. Mil agradecimiento a aquellas personitas que me escribieron comentarios de apoyo, realmente me alegraron el día y me daban motivaciones para actualizar. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos!_


	5. El origen de un sentimiento

**V**

 **" _El origen de un sentimiento"_**

 **"Pues porque YO lo digo, ¿mejor?"** — Aquellas habían sido un par de las palabras dedicadas a aquel pequeño y temeroso rubio tras todo aquel "espectáculo" que, quisiéramos o no, nos involucraba a ambos. Tras la reacción del contrario, me pude dar cuenta de lo agresivo que fui con él, por lo que cambié mi semblante antes de volver a referirme a él— **Lo siento, ahora vamos a clases, si llegamos tarde, se crearán nuevos rumores** — Agregué abriendo la puerta para que así entrara él primero.

Una vez dentro, el cambio de temperatura se hizo presente, a pesar de ser una escuela pública, de algún modo se las arreglaba para tener la calefacción prendida, por lo que el ambiente dentro era completamente contrario a lo que se vivía en el resto del pueblo montañés. Durante el transcurso de nuestro caminar hacia la clase, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, ambos estábamos inciertos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Debía admitir que había sido muy agresivo con él, a pesar de no caerme bien, lo conocía y sabía en mi interior que era incapaz de hacer algo como eso, por el simple hecho de ser demasiado trabajo para alguien como Tweek, por lo que las únicas responsables o al menos las únicas que podrían tener respuestas eran el grupo de chicas asiáticas. Probablemente no sería buena idea mandar a Tweek a hablar con ellas, de seguro no conseguiría mucha información al respecto, pero debía intentarlo ya que yo no quería, desconozco el motivo pero no era algo que quisiera hacer, por eso se lo exigí al rubio intranquilo.

No fue difícil percatarse cuando llegamos al salón ya que apenas Tweek abrió la puerta se escucharon los murmullos de todos nuestros compañeros. Era algo realmente molesto, ¿Acaso no tienen suficientes problemas en sus vidas que se preocupan de la de otros? Sobre todo cuando son solo rumores. A medida que caminábamos hacia nuestros pupitres, los murmullos no hicieron más que aumentar, por lo que me vi obligado a decir— **No tienen nada que mirar, aquí no pasa nada** — Dije fingiendo estar molesto, a fin de cuentas, la gran mayoría sabía que tenía carácter por lo que no podían descifrar cuando realmente estaba molesto o no.

Al poder sentarnos, fingí estar mirando mi libro cuando en verdad miraba el comportamiento de Tweek, debido a que no me agradaba, había dejado de mirarlo en clases hace mucho tiempo, simplemente porque siempre hacía lo mismo, arreglar su camiseta, arreglar sus lapices, su silla, etc. Era un sinfín de pasos que realizaba probablemente en todas las clases, pero esta vez fue distinto, me encontré con un Tweek con sus brazos extendidos por sobre su pupitre y su rostro oculto entre medio de estos. Con la llegada del profesor, se vio obligado a levantar su rostro y una vez lo hizo, se giró para verme, descubriendo mi mirada fija en él, lo cual causó que diera un leve salto nervioso sobre su silla mientras volvía a mirar al frente, ante lo cual no pude evitar un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. ¿Qué era todo esto? Seguía sin agradarme, pero algo había cambiando mi opinión acerca de él tras gritarle unos minutos antes en las afueras de la escuela, en fin, probablemente no sea nada más que los síntomas ante todo lo sucedido en la primera mañana de clases.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, me levanté rápidamente de mi pupitre y sin que nadie nos viera, tomé la camiseta de Tweek y lo obligué a seguirme hasta que estuvimos en un pequeño rincón entre la pared y los casilleros — **Muy bien Tweek, esto es lo que haremos, más bien, esto es lo que harás...** —

Las clases terminaron y no tuve tiempo a hacer algo cuando sentí como Craig me tiraba obligándome a seguirlo. No sabía que hacer o decir, por lo que simplemente me concentré en seguir su dirección. Al hacerlo, no pude evitar apretar mis manos al escuchar que no había olvidado lo que había dicho, esperaba que lo hiciera y así no tener que ir a hablar con aquellas niñas. Una vez empezó a hablar, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos interrumpiéndolo con mis palabras— **Craig... no quiero hacerlo, es mucha presión.. ya tuve suficiente con aquella presentación en el gimnasio, ¿Y si me preguntan cosas de los dos?, ¿Si me preguntan cuánto llevamos o si nuestros padres ya saben? No puedo hacerlo... es demasiado...** — Dije sin mirarlo a la cara dado que no podía, todo este asunto me estaba volviendo loco, quería escapar de ahí, quería volver a mi cuarto y esconderme entre mis sábanas para no salir por los próximos 5 años.

— **¿Es que ni eso puedes hacer?** — Respondió Craig con un tono molesto, no quise hacerlo enojar más, por lo que me senté en el suelo cubriendo mi rostro con mis piernas en espera de lo que fuera.

Estaba molesto, no solo no podía controlar sus acciones, sino que ahora no era capaz de hablar o de hacer cosas. La primera idea que cruzó mi mente fue la de golpearlo y obligarlo a controlarse, pero sabía que aquello no era la solución. En más de una oportunidad había visto como un grupo de niños lo golpeaba cada vez que tartamudeaba o le daban espasmos, lo cual no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar el resultado.

Al recordar aquello, un sentimiento de culpa inundó mi cuerpo, en todas aquellas situaciones pude ayudarlo, tenderle una mano, pero no lo hice y ahora lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería... _Muy bien Craig, eres todo un imbécil_... Bufé golpeando el casillero a un lado de nosotros para luego susurrarle— **Está bien... no lo hagas, lo haré yo, ¿Feliz? — Dije ocultando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.**

* * *

Mis palabras provocaron que el contrario lentamente mostrara su rostro dejando ver sus ojos brillantes mientras me dedicaban una sonrisa que causó que volteara mi rostro.— **¡Gracias Craig!** — Respondió levantándose del piso soltando un suspiro de alivio al quitarse aquel peso. — **Pero, nos juntaremos al final del día para decidir qué hacer con lo que obtenga, ¿Está claro?** — Agregué mirándolo seriamente— **Oh.. está bien** — Murmuró bajando su rostro lentamente.— **Muy bien rubio, nos vemos después entonces** — Respondí alejándome de él para ir al patio principal.

Mientras caminaba, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ante aquella situación en la que me había metido, ¿Qué les diré? ¿Tendrán alguna líder que sea la responsable? Esas y más preguntan inundaban mi mente mientras salía por las puertas para llegar al patio. Afuera, todos jugaban o hablaban entre sí, dado que era la hora del almuerzo, se tenía más que tiempo suficiente para recrearse. Sin pensarlo más, me puse la capucha de mi chaqueta ya que no quería que me reconocieran y porque la temperatura había descendido aún más desde la última vez que estuve fuera.

Rápidamente crucé todo el lugar en dirección al grupo de asiáticas, a pesar de nunca haber ido, todos conocíamos aquel lugar. Se habían instalando en la bodega abandonada de la escuela, a la cual se podía entrar, pero desde que ellas lo tomaron nadie lo hacía. Divisé a lo lejos la puerta de la bodega y sin más espera caminé el poco tramo restante sin poder evitar notar que un par de miradas se posaban en mi, por lo que tuve que ocultarme aún más con mi capucha, mientras menos personas supieran de mi presencia aquí, mejor.

* * *

Una vez frente a frente con la puerta, noté un pequeño cartel escrito en japonés o algo así, vamos que tampoco soy experto en idiomas asiáticos. Por suerte, abajo en letras más pequeñas decía _"Club de anime, yaoi, shippeo y mucho más"._ ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? Fuera lo que fuera, no me daba muy buenas vibras, por lo que soltando un suspiro, golpeé la puerta en espera a que alguien abriera. Pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba, por lo que golpeé un par de veces más hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió lentamente dejándome ver a una chica de rasgos asiáticos, quién al verme no pudo evitar sorprenderse mientras se volteaba y gritaba _"_ _ **¡Es Craig!"**_

Sin darme cuenta, de un momento a otro me encontré rodeado de chicas asiáticas que me obligaban a moverme por aquella abandonada bodega que ahora parecía una hermandad de chicas por todos lados. La "casa" rebosaba de adornos rosados, flores, cuadros, peluches de gatos, todo en su gran mayoría rosado. Habían cuadros de chicos y chicas que no reconocía en gran mayoría, pero mientras caminábamos, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de cuadros y peluches de Tweek y yo, lo cual provocó que me sintiera completamente incómodo mientras las chicas me llevaban y otro grupo de ellas murmuraba cerca nuestro _"Ahí va el seme", "¡El seme?, pero míralo, es todo un uke", "Eso es porque no conoces a Tweek la timidez andante"_ Aquello había sido lo que pude escuchar entre el bullicio de tantas personas, por lo que les dediqué una fulminante y enojada mirada lo cual causó, a mi pesar, más risas aún, no podía entender a que se referían.

Tras un par de segundos más, nuestro recorrido llegó a su final cuando las chicas me dejaron frente a lo que parecía ser la líder, quién se encontraba dibujando lo que al parecer se veía como un cómic, solo que los protagonistas no eran villanos, súper héroes o animales, sino que eran, Tweek y yo, ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Al verme, pude notar como la chica tenía rasgos americanos, pero aún así no pude reconocerla. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aquella extraña y anónima chica se acercó a mi y me dio un apretado abrazo causando que mi incomodidad creciera con mayor intensidad.

* * *

— **¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Sabía que vendrían a ver nuestros regalos hacía ustedes** — Dijo la niña emocionada mientras miraba sus alrededores— **¿Dónde está Tweek?** — Me preguntó mientras empujaba a las chicas dándome más espacio para moverme. — **No ha podido venir, por eso vine yo, para decirles que dejen todo lo que están haciendo** — Respondí procurando entregar un muy serio y neutro tono de voz— **¿Lo que nosotras hacemos? Pero cariño, son ustedes los que producen nuestra motivación. Chicas, les mostraremos los primeros artes** — Respondió y acto seguido comenzó a caminar a la última sección de la bodega, la cual no recodaba que fuera tan grande. Como si de un solo ente se tratase, las chicas volvieron a tomarme y me obligaron a caminar. _¿Dónde me metí?_ Siento que estoy entre medio de la mafia, si digo algo malo de seguro me matan... Supongo que las chicas que ven animé y que gustan del llamado "shippeo" son cosa seria, _¿O me equivoco?_

Llegamos al final del lugar y las chicas me dejaron frente a un foto con el número uno debajo— **He aquí Craig, la primera prueba** — Dijo la chica mientras me concentraba en mirar aquella foto. Se trataba de una foto de mi grupo de amigos, Token, Clyde, Tweek y yo, pero en esta toma, se podía notar cómo me encontraba mirando fijamente a Tweek, por algún extraño motivo, no recordaba nada de aquello. En completo silencio las chicas me giraron haciéndome notar más fotos y dibujos en fila. Le seguían otra foto en donde mi brazo rodeaba los hombros de Tweek y nos mirábamos fijamente, para luego mostrar un dibujo en donde Tweek estaba apoyado en mi pecho mientras nuestras manos se acariciaban. ¿Qué era todo esto? No recuerdo nada de aquello, ¿Era cierto o simplemente eran imágenes falsas? No podía descifrarlo.

* * *

Al parecer, la "líder" reconoció mi expresión por lo que trajo una silla en la cual me senté mientras mi mirada se fijaba en ella y luego en los cuadros.— **Verás Craig, nosotras solo hemos retratado lo que los demás no han sido capaces de ver, aquellos pequeños detalles que marcan la gran diferencia, así es como descubrimos su historia de amor** — Dijo sin poder evitar emocionarse con sus propias palabras. — **¿Historia de amor? ¡Pero si no me gusta Tweek! No es ni mi amigo!** —Dije algo desesperado ante tanta nueva información que estaba recibiendo— **Lo sabemos y es por eso que su historia es tan hermosa. Mira** —Agregó acercando la foto en donde mi brazo rodeaba los hombros de Tweek— **A pesar de no ser amigos, siempre has estado ahí para Tweek, le has brindado tu apoyo y tu presencia para ayudarlo, si no quieres llamarlo amor, es cosa tuya, pero ¿Acaso no es eso amar? ¿El estar ahí para el otro?...** — A partir de ese punto, no pude escuchar más, mis oídos se fueron tapando y lo único que pude escuchar era el sonido de mi respiración como de mis pensamientos. Tengo que salir de aquí... — **Yo... me debo ir...** — Logré murmurar alejándome del agarre de las chicas sin saber cómo mientras corría en busca de la salida.

Una vez afuera, fui corriendo hasta la parte trasera de la escuela y me escondí entre medio de la pared y uno de los basureros. No sabía que me pasaba, pero no podía controlar mi cuerpo, sentía mis manos húmedas y heladas mientras mi mentón temblaba sin saber si era producto del frío o por lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Después de todas esas imágenes, me costaba creer lo contrario, ¿Era cierto? ¿Amo a Tweek cuando no soporto tenerlo cerca? No pude hacer otra cosa más que ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos mientras buscaba calmarme por completo, me estaba comportarme igual a él, incapaz de controlar mi cuerpo.

Después de un par de minutos, me percaté que el timbre había terminado de tocar avisándonos el comienzo del otro bloque de clases, por lo que me levanté lentamente sin ser capaz de quitar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza— **Oh dios... creo que tienen razón... estoy enamorado de Tweek...**


End file.
